Una chica digamos especial?
by I Lucy Dragneel
Summary: Hola me presento soy I Lucy Dragneel este es mi primer fic de CDM este trata sobre una chica que cambia escuela,quien sabe tal vez todos se enamoren de ella lo tipico no? Ella no esta interesada en eso,prefiere friendzonear a todos xD ellos la haran cambiar de opinion? La dejaran confundida con lo que en realidad quiere? Nadie sabe,averiagualo siguiendo este extraño Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es mi primer fic de cdm esta un poco raro Dx**

**espero les guste.**

* * *

**_Lynn Pov_**

Estaba preparandome para ir al instituto y desempacando mis cosas,me habia levantado temprano,y no porque quisiera,pero el Gato de mi tia se me subio encima y me encajo sus garras en mi estomago,la verdad no fue lindo.

mi tia entro a la habitacion -Estas lista?. Me pregunto-amm supongo...Le contste observando alredor viendo que todo estubiera acomodado y que mi bolsa tubiera lo necesario.-Mi niña sigues en pijama... Es verdad,me distrage tanto guardando y acomodando las cosas que olvide cambiarme,

-Apurate el autobus pasara a las 6:50. Me dijo saliendo del cuarto,bueno eran las 6:30...Me puse una camisa de tirantes roja una tanto destrozada(asi estaba diseñada) con el logo de una banda de rock,me puse unos shorts negros,con un cinturon del mismo color,unas medias,una de red y otra de rayas rojas con negro y unos tenis negros,y un collar .Cuando termine escuche una bocina,debia de ser el autobus, agarre la bolsa y sali corriendo de la casa y me monte a el, estaba lleno y todos gritaban y lanzaban bolas de papel,me hiba a sentar hasta el fondo pero el autobus avanzo y cai al piso,todos se empezaron a reir y escuche a alguien decir -Callense!. Entonces una chica peliblanca de ojos dorados me extendio la mano,yo la tome con confianza, se veia como buena persona-Gracias... Le dije con mis ojos brillosos como como si hubiera visto un pastel! -No hay de que,debes ser nueva,como te llamas?Yo soy Rosalya,sientate conmigo.

-Me llamo Lynn...Pero pensaba sentarme en el fondo...pero ya que insistes de esa manera no me dejas opcion me sentare contigo-Le dije sonriendo y ella tambien me sonrio, todo el camino platicamos para conocernos mejor,al parecer tenia un novio que trabaja en una tienda de ropa,me pregunto si alguna vez yo estuve enamorada,o si tuve novio...-No estoy interesada en eso...Prefiero los pasteles,sobre todo de fresas-Le conteste babeando,quiero un pastel...

-Enserio?Que mal,en el instituto hay chicos hermosos!- A que se referia con hermosos?No estoy muy interesada en salir con chicos,para ser exacta,prefiero tener puros amigos y pasteles los pasteles si son hermosos...Cuando el autobus se detuvo todos bajaron y yo sali al ultimo con Rosalya.

-Bueno Lynn,te dejo si necesitas ayuda el delegado,Nathaniel te ayudara y te dara informacion el es muy lindo.- Yo asenti con la cabeza y me meti al instituto,todos estaban platicando,necesitaba ver al delegado pasa saber en que grupo me pondrian,y necesitaba horario y todo,camine leyendo los letreros de las puertas y econtre uno que decia "_Sala de Delegados"_ Toque la puerta pero nadie abrio,asi que decidi pasar aprovechando que no tenia llave, y estaba un chico rubio con una tabla y un lapiz escribiendo -Hola?- Pregunte -Hola,si se te ofrece algo regresa mas tarde,espero a alguien- Me contesto sin separar sus ojos de la tabla,se le veian ojeras...-Eres Nathaniel no?- Le pregunte -Si...ya te dije regresaras despues,estoy ocup...-

Dijo despegando los ojos y mirandome -Lo siento,eres Lynn Darcy?- Yo asenti con la cabeza-Estaba esperandote,para darte tu grupo y horario- Se puso a leer algunos papeles -Parece que estas en mi mismo grupo,quieres que te acompañe?Sirve que puedes ir conociendo el instituto con la vista- Yo asenti de nuevo,el me sonrio-Por cierto,bienvenida a Sweet Amoris,nos complace tener estudiantes como tu- Yo sonrei -Gracias- El me acompaño hasta el Aula,los pasillos eran muy largos al entrar habian muchos estudiantes,el menos notable era uno sentado hasta el fondo,que estaba dormido,no se le veia el rostro por el pelo, pero era pelirrojo -Nathaniel toma asiento por favor,y tu la joven Azabache debes ser la nueva no?- Me pregunto un señor de pelo un poco largo,ojos rosas y lentes

-Si profesor...- Conteste sonriendo -Adelante,presentate- me sonrio -Etto...Me llamo Lynn Darcy...Mmmmm me gustan los pasteles,sobre todo de fresas...tambien me adelante dos años,ok yo tampoco me lo crei en el momento pero asi fue...Mmmm...Gracias- Me quede callada un momento

-Exelente,señorita Lynn usted tiene 16 años?- Me pregunto un chico de ojos bicolor y ropa un tanto...extraña o mas bien victoriana? -Ammm si...- Le conteste mirando hacia abajo y jugando con mis dedos -Es maravilloso que alguien tan joven entre al instituto- Yo sonrei sin pena -Ya puedes tomar asiento,ahi al lado de Nathaniel hay un lugar- Vi a Nathaniel sonriendome,mientras caminaba para sentarme,una chica asiatica metio el pie y cai sobre alguien.-Quitate de aqui tonta- Me dijo un chico pelirrojo tallandose la cabeza y mirandome de mala gana -Lo siento primero fue,Oh no y despues Pum!- Conteste con señas y ruiditos,se veia que era el tipico chico brabucon,genial le ofreci mi mano pero el la hizo a un lado-No necesito tu asquerosa ayuda- Me dijo con mala gana de nuevo -Castiel no sea grosero con su compañera,Nathaniel llevatelo a reportar-

Nathaniel se levanto de su silla -Ya voy profesor- Sonrio con satisfaccion -Rubio estupido- Le dijo el chico pelirrojo,los dos salieron de la sala de mala gana-Lo siento,yo solo queria calmarlo y lo empeore- Le grite al profesor -No te preocupes Lynn,no fue tu culpa- Me dijo sonriendo,yo asenti con mi cabeza y tome asiento.

_**Castiel Pov**_

Esa estupida chica,me interrumpio en medio de mi siesta,esta sensualidad no es por nada oh si? -Castiel,espero que esta sea la ultima vez,aunque conociendote,no durara mucho antes de que te vuelva a ver por mi oficina- Por dios que enfado -Bla bla bla...- hacia moviendo mi mano como una marioneta imitandolo -El me golpeo en la mano -Castiel esto es serio- Me contesto con una mano en la cara -Solo ponme ese reporte y problema resuelto- le conteste

-Eres idiota o te haces?no es bueno tomarse todo a la ligera- Me dijo -Todo es facil,puedo obtener lo que quiera,las chicas son muy estupidas sabes me darian lo que sea y me ahorrarian el trabajo- El me miro con desprecio -Las chicas son especiales,deberias aprender a tratarlas como se debe o te quedaras solo- me dijo,la verdad es molesto-Tu no puedes decirme que hacer!-empezo a decirme mas tonterias pero lo ignore y sali de la sala.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y toda la gente salia de sus aulas,yo pensaba irme a la terraza,ahi podia estar la terraza estaba observando el patio y pude ver a esa niña tonta,por su culpa me regañaron me debe una,y tambien esta ahi la rubia estupida hermana del delegado,parece que la estan molestando...Me quede observando hasta que la chica se metio de nuevo al instituto.

**_Lynn Pov_**

Tenia los ojos brillosos,una chica rubia me acababa de robar mi dinero,mi primer dia y ya tengo una enemiga. Subi por unas escaleras y habia una puerta grande medio abierta y la abri,me dieron rayos de sol en la cara,debe ser una terraza o algo asi. En una esquina estaba el chico pelirrojo que me habia ofendido,estaba dormido debo admitirlo asi no daba tanto miedo,me quede observandolo por un rato,este sonrio y me jalo sentandome en sus piernas.

-Eres alguna clase de acosadora?- Me pregunto -Q-Que y...yo no- Le dije sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas -Me debes algo- Me dijo

-Q-Que? Por que?- Le dije exaltada -Por tu culpa me regañaron,muy mal sabes?- Yo mire hacia abajo -L-Lo siento...- El me sonrio -Eso no basta,seras mi exclava sexual por una semana- Me dijo pasando su pulgar por mi labio y mirandome seductoramente,el tomo mi nuca y empezo a acercarme,yo estaba nerviosa,tan solo me movi hacia atras y lo detuve con mis manos para alejarlo -Te niegas a cumplir el trato?Deberias ser castigada- Me dijo tirandome al piso y poniendose sobre mi con sus manos sujetando mis brazos, -Ejem...- se escucho , yo aproveche que se distrajo y le di una patada en sus partes nobles y corri hacia las escaleras y baje rapidamente,me seguian los dos y llegue hasta el pasillo

-No corras tonta!- Me grito -Lynn!- Me dijo la voz del conocido rubio -Nath,viste todo? tu dijiste Ejem?- El me sonrio como si nada y dijo -Jaja,no te preocupes,hare como si no hubiera visto nada,diviertete- Lo decia de una manera tan...Macabra?,sin duda estaba enojado.-Maldito rubio,ya te vi una vez hoy y arruino mi dia lo suficiente, asi que no pienso ir a tu oficina- Le dijo enojado el pelirrojo,era...mmmm Carlos?Creo que si... -Carlos eres muy malo,Nathaniel es muy buena persona no te hara nada- Dije cruzandome de brazos -C-Carlos?- Dijo el pelirrojo con una gotita de sudor en la cien y el rubio se andaba carcajeando como si no hubiera un mañana-E-Es Castiel!Tonta!- Dijo dandome un manotazo -Ah ah lo siento,Carlos y Castiel...Es casi lo mismo,te puedo decir Carlos?- El delegado estaba casi muriendose de la risa -No!- Grito el pelirrojo con su cara al mismo tono -Venga,pero si se me olvida tu nombre no es mi culpa- Le dije rascandome la nuca -Te voy a tener que pegar un papel en la cara con mi nombre- Dijo un tanto mas calmado -Anotame el de Nicolas tambien- Le dije sonriendo,ahora el pelirrojo era el que se reia -P-Pero el mio ya te lo habias aprendido- Me dijo Nathaniel aungustiado -Si,pero se paso el tuyo de nuevo,siempre confundo los nombres...mmmmm...Nicole?- El pelirrojo no aguantaba la risa,cada vez se ponia mas rojo -Soy Nicolas!...Nicole!...Castiel mejor si ponle el papel!- El delegado estaba acabado,todos en este instituto estan locos, nisiquiera se saben sus nombres...A lo mejor esta embrujado... entonces mire al fondo del pasillo,estaba oscuro y salio una vieja con cara aterradora con una bola de pelos en los brazos y empezo a decir

-Hay mi Kiki...,Hay mi Kiki!...- Yo me quede sin aire y me puse palida -L-Lynn...?- Dijo el delegado tocandome del hombro yo lo mire vaciamente y sali corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana -La llorona mamaaaaaaaaaá!- Los muchachos se quedaron atras con cara de "Que caraj..." yo continue corriendo en el patio y me tope con el Victoriano ese de la clase -Wow!- Dijo tomandome de los brazos -Corre Victoriano corre!- Le grite -Haber haber,primero pongase firme,despues intente hablar un poco menos apurada,usted es una dama ,pero que modales- me dijo como si fuera un sargento,sargento...Oh Oh!, como Kennet -Si señor!- Grite firmemente con una mano en la frente,el se me quedo mirando exaltado ,-tal vez me de una medalla- dije con orgullo.-Hay mi princesa- Se rasco la nuca,ahora soy una princesa amm ammm-Oh Roberto oh roberto donde estas que no te veo- El se quedo mirandome una vez mas pero ahora extañado -E-Es,bueno...Solo digo que...No se llamaba?...- Se rascaba la nuca -Que cosa?- le pregunte -Se me olvido...- me contesto apenado -Supongo que somos igual de olvidadizos- Le sonrei -La verdad no se que decir...Lo siento mi princesa- Estaba decaido? -Porque princesa?- Le pregunte -No lo se...Pareces una,exepto por tu ropa eso me parece un poco mas estilo Castiel- Yo me sonroje -Ay,me conmovio...- Dije con mis manos en mis mejillas y casi con corazoncitos en mis ojos.

-Bueno prince...Lynn verdad?- Me pregunto -Si,por cierto cual es tu nombre?- Le pregunte sonriendo -Lysandro,pero como te iba a decir...Ya va ser hora de la salida y quede con un amigo,asi que si me lo permites me retirare,nos vemos luego mi princesa- Me sonrio -Claro Luis- me miro extrañado pero sonriendo

Despues de eso nada mas iba regresar a mi casa,no encontre a Roberta(Rosalya) por ninguna parte,asi que fui sola en el camino alguien toco mi hombro -Otra vez la llorona!- Yo intente escapar pero pudo conmigo me agarro de la camisa y andaba volando -Puedo ver mi casa desde aqui- Sonrei -No exageres solo son como 10 centimetros- Me dijo, esa voz...-Kennet!- Grite con emocion -Es Kentin,sigues siendo toda una enana olvidadiza,y que haces sola tan tarde?- Me pregunto -Acabo de salir de la escuela,ademas no estoy enana 1.54 es mucho,tu eres el gigante y pensar que antes estabas asta mas pequeño que yo- Dije haciendo pucheros y moviendo los brazos,me sentia con un alien capturado-Eso fue antes- Me solto -Si,ahora estas bien papi rico jaja ok,aunque antes eras muy tierno,ahora eres un poco frio,pero supongo que sigues enamorado de mi,pero como te eh dicho,no estoy interesada en nadie...no le veo el sentido...-Le sonrei como si nada, El se sonrojo -B-Bueno tal vez si lo este,pero respeto tu decision , mmmm...- Yo volvi a sonreir -Por que no viniste al instituto hoy? era el primer dia y me prometiste venir,eso fue cruel sabes?- Volvi a hacer pucheros -Lo siento estube en el gimnasio- Me sonrio -Con razon te ves cansado- le dije

-No es nada,te acompaño a casa bien?- Yo asenti con la cabeza y el me dio unas palmaditas,caminamos por un largo tiempo y empezo a llover asi que corrimos mas rapido y llegamos -No quieres pasar a secarte?- le pregunte-No quiero causarte problemas- Me dijo -No te preocupes,no me molesta y mi tia no esta- el me sonrio,le permiti usar la ducha y le preste ropa de mi hermano que se habia mudado hace mucho,-Lynn...Ya- Yo lo mire y me sonroje, la ropa le quedaba bien y se le notaban sus musculos atravez de ella el pantalon lo tenia ajustado de su trasero y de al frente,y su pelo mojado goteaba y se deslizaba por su cuello -Te miras...Bien- Le dije volteando hacia otro lado para que no me viera -Si,supongo que me queda bien- Me sonrio -Presumido- hice otro puchero-Jaja y donde dormire?- me pregunto -Bueno,tengo un colchhon inflabre en mi habitacion,acomodate como quieras,yo me ire a duchar-Si- Me contesto con una sonrisa,yo fui a la ducha dure una media hora me puse un pijama de fresitas,una camisa de tirantes con una fresa y unos shorts con fresitas,me acomode el cabello y me cepille los dientes,sali del baño y entre a mi habitacion,el estaba totalmente dormido en el colchon algunos cabellos cubrian su cara,yo sonrei y lo tape con una manta,apague las luces y me dormi,fue una noche muy tranquila y muy calida. Al despertar senti mi almohada muy calida y suave y la estaba abrazando,pero palpitaba?Abri mis ojos,ese era...el pecho de Kentin!? El me estaba mirando sonrojado pero no cualquier tipo de rojo,rojo como el pelo de Carlos -L-Lo siento,debi caerme mientras dormia!- Le explique desesperada y sonrojada,el se me quedo viendo y dio una pequeña risa-No te preocupes jaja- Me acaricio la cabeza,sin duda en este intituto,tendre muchos conflictos pero en mi casa tambien,jeje terminare volviendo loca.

* * *

**Aqui termina el primer capitulo, me esmere mucho,que les parecio**

**espero den sus opiniones y me digan si debo continuarlo o no.**

**Gracias y saludos nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas nwn traigo el capitulo 2 despues de milliones de años**

**esque soy una persona ocupada y encima distraida Dx jaja**

**quiero agradecer a**

**Wendylove4**

**Ailyn Kiss**

**Gabystart**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo nwn**

**Aunque no creo que me perdonen por tardar tanto**

**Este capitulo va para mi prima Andrea**

** que me ruega por el fic jaja**

**Empezemos**

* * *

_**Lynn Pov**_

-Lalalalala- Estaba sentada en el camion con Kennet -Lynn- Me llamo -Si?- Pregunte -Abrieron una cafeteria y tienen unos pasteles de fresas deli...- Lo interrumpi -Si, si quiero ir!- Dije meneandolo como un trapo desesperadamente -C-Claro!...- Dijo con una gotita de sudor en la cien

-Yey,llevare mi tenedor especial!- Dije sacando un tenedor dorado y gigante de mi mochila el se quedo mirandolo extrañamente -Es mi tenedor...Pero puedes verlo si quieres...Pero manten tu distancia,te estare vigilando...- EL solo se alejo un poco -Asi me gusta- Dije

Entonces el camion se detuvo y yo sali jalando a Kenny como una cometa con todo y cuerda,me hiba meter a la escuela y deje a Kenny amarrado al poste con un letrero _"Vuelvo en 5 minutos"_

-Lalalalala- Caminaba como caperucita roja ese dia llevaba puesto un vestido rosa,medias blancas y zapatillas rosas muy diferente a mi estilo del dia anterior, encontre al pelirrojo recargado en la pared haciendo burbujas con goma de mascar

-Hola Carlos!- Dije picando la burbuja y haciendo que le explotara en la cara -Castiel...- Dijo poniendo cara amargada -Como sea,que amargado,por cierto todavia tienes goma de mascar?- Le pregunte -Mmmm si y para que?- Me pregunto

-Esque olvide hacer el proyecto de ciencias y solo traigo este arfilel,un palito de paleta y un borrador,necesito pegarlos y disimular- Dije sonriendo -Enserio te adelantaste 2 años?...-

Yo asenti con mi cabeza y dio un suspiro y me dio un paquete de goma de mascar que tenia 3 barritas todavia-Oh gracias...Puedes masticarla?- Le pregunte -Porque no la masticas tu?- Me pregunto -Bueno supongo que tu boca es mas grande...Y cabe mas cierto?Mientras mas quepa ahi dentro mejor, asi que a masticar!-

El empezo a masticar y fui pegando las piezas -Listo!- dije secandome el sudor de la frente -Tanto esfuerzo valio la pena,es hermoso!- Dije orgullosamente -Parece un pedazo de mie...-Sono la campana

Lo guarde en mi bolsillo en ese instante sono el timbre para entrar a la clase,tome asiento y llego el profesor y fue revisando los trabajos -Señorita Lynn,le toca- Dijo el preofesor y yo me pare en mi asiento y saque mi creacion de mi bolsillo

-Es mi borrador multiusos,puede hacer muchas cosas,no es necesario que se sorprenda profesor- Sonrei ,con mi pecho levantado por el orgullo

-Esta bien...Tienes 9...- Dijo -Solo eso? Anda profe puse todo mi esfuerzo en el!- Dije -Si a esfuerzo te refieres a pegarlo con goma de mascar...- Escuche al fondo

-El Camaron es testigo!- Apunte a un pelirrojo -Como que camaron? Enana loca!- Grito -Lynn...Tienes 10- Dijo el profesor -Enserio?Gracias!- abrace al profesor

-Profesor porque Castiel no se sienta todavia?- Dijo el rubio -Castiel sientate- Dijo el profesor -Eso es muy injusto,porque solo le dice a el? Usted tambien esta parado profesor- Dije

-Eso es porqu...- Lo interrumpi -Excusas!- Grite -Yo soy el profesor!- Dijo -Por estar contra diciendome, se lleva doble tarea!- y este se agacho y se sento en un pupitre y yo segui dando la clase,sobre la textura y el olor que deben tener las fresas para un pastel

* * *

_**Lysandro Pov**_

Yo estaba...No se...

* * *

**_Castiel Pov_**

Habia sonado el timbre...Creo que de alguna manera quiero fresas...Pero NO yo soy un machote?

-Quitate gigante estorbas la fila!- Senti como me daban golpes en la espalda -Tu eres la enana- Conteste y me dio una patada -Oye que te pasa!?- Grite y esta empezo a montarse a mi espalda -Oiga señora aqui estoy!-Grito y empezo a moverse -Que haces idiota!?- Le grite -Shh,deja me paro en tus hombros!- Se levanto

-Que?...- Mire hacia arriba,y la tonta traia vestido y se le veia todo...-Carlos ya me vieron!- Grito -Bien Bien sigue asi!- Segui mirando -Q-Que haces!?- Grito y se cayo para al frente y levanto la mano -Un pastel de fresas por favor- Dejo el dinero en la mesa -Pff...- Suspire -Ya no hay- Dijo la señora

-Como dijo?- Se levanto esta con cara preocupada -Se terminaron,lo siento- Volvio a decir -Ok...- La chica se inclino y fue arrastrando los pies hacia afuera

-Oye niña- Le llame y ella me miro -Quieres salir despues de la escuela?- Le pregunte ella sonrio y dijo -Claro-

No se porque hago estas cosas,apenas la conozco desde ayer y no he sido asi con nadie desde...Bueno no he sido asi con nadie nunca..

Escuche el sonido del timbre,era hora de regresar y me tope con el delegado -Castiel,tienes una llamada en la sala- Dijo este y me llevo hacia esta

-Hola?- Conteste -Hola?Castiel hijo,hubieron algunos problemas con la torre de control,asi que tardaremos otra semana mas- Decia mi madre -Claro...- Conteste,no era tan malo ni necesitaban llamar -Hijo,esperamos verte pronto,te queremos- Colgaron y deje el telefono.

La verdad llaman por cosas simples no?.

Me diriji al Laboratorio de Biologia y todos estaban en batas blancas

-Llega tarde Castiel pongase su bata,agarrate ese cabello y pongase de equipo con Lynn- Dijo el profesor y tome algunos broches y me los puse en el cabello,y tambien me puse la bata.

-Hey hey carlos- Levantaba la mano una niña con una bata que le cubria el cuerpo y los brazos, hasta le sobraba.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy Castiel?- Dije con una palma en mi cara -Ya ya ,el profe esta dando instrucciones- Dijo esta

Y los dos finjimos que poniamos atención mientras jugabamos peleas de pulgares -Y bien comiencen- Dijo el profesor y vimos como todos mezclaban cosas

-Que hacemos?- Pregunto -Si supiera lo estaria haciendo- Esta se echo a reir -Que bueno eres con las bromas,pero ya enserio que hacemos?- Pregunto

-Solo sigueme la corriente- Dije y empeze a mezclar cosas que habia en la mesa y esta tambien hacia lo mismo,hasta que empezo a salirle espuma

-Chicos que hicieron...Alejense tranquilamente...- Decia el profesor hasta que exploto y nos lleno de esa a cosa a la enana y a mi

-A las duchas!- Grito el profe y nosotros fuimos corriendo hasta las que habia en el laboratorio y gire la llave y nos mojamos los dos.

* * *

Despues de secarnos,sono el timbre esta vez para salir.

-Sigues queriendo salir?- Pegunte para sacar un tema -Si, te dije si la primera vez no?-

-Claro- Conteste

Estabamos caminando y poco a poco oscurecia -Bueno,este es mi segundo hogar- Llegamos a mi bar preferido

-Recuerda que soy menor de edad...- Dijo esta -Lo recuerdo,y muy bien sabes?- Conteste

-Le dire a mi tia que llegare tarde...- Suspiro y saco su celular,mientras hablaba yo saque un cigarro,lo prendi y me lo puse entre los labios.

-Ya termine- Dijo esta guardando el telefono -Esta bien- Sople y saque humo ,esta me miro frunciendo el ceño y me lo saco de la boca.

-Esta mal fumar- Dijo esta -Es mi problema- Dije y saque otro -No solo es tu problema,ahora que te conoci eres parte de mi vida asi que tambien seria mi problema no crees?- Dijo y se me quedo viendo seriamente -Ten- Le di la cajita y esta la tiro en un contenedor cerca

-Tan dificil era?Castiel.- Dijo esta -Si...Un momento,recordaste mi nombre?...- Ese orgullo que senti -Esque lo decia en la cajita...Pff,que clase de persona le pone nombre a los cigarros?- Esta se Río -Si no quieres entar al bar solo dime y no entraremos...- Suspire -Vamos al cine- Sonrío -Esta bien- meti mis manos en los bolsillos

-Oye...- Me dijo -Si?- Pregunte -Ayer me dijiste que si podia ser tu esclava sexual?- Me pregunto -Oye creo que va llover- Cambie de tema -Creo que si...Oye pero...- La interrumpi -Mira ahi esta el cine!- Lo señale

-Oh si- Sonrio y no dijo nada mas,entramos a ver una pelicula de terror y la niña en vez de asustarse,se reia con cada ecena grotesca

-Jajajaja viste eso?- Me preguntaba -Si lo vi,estoy viendo la misma pelicula sabes?Y no hagas ruido molestas a la gente- Le dije

-No seas amargado ademas que podria pasar?- Dijo

Despues de 30 minutos llego un guardia a sacarnos.

* * *

_**Kentin Pov**_

Bueno que se le hace,ya no aparecio...Suspire viendo como cerraban la cafeteria.

-Esa niña tonta...De seguro se perdio o algo...- Reí,sabia que seria verdad -Oye chico,estas solo?Quieres acompañarnos?- Preguntaron dos chicas

-No gracias...- Dije -Pff...Que aburrido- Se fueron enojadas -Mmmm...- Camine por varias calles hasta llegar a una tienda,compre unas cuantas galletas se acabo el paquete que habia comprado ayer...Solo 100 galletas en un paquete? Yo le echaria mas.

Me sente en una banca de afuera y empeze a jugar con un perro que habia ahi,al parecer queria galletas...Entre a la tienda y le compre algo...

Galletas son Galletas pues...Este estaba comiendo y yo le acariciaba la cabeza,cuando termino camino y vi cuando se topo con una chica y un pelirrojo

-Mira Cataniel un perro!- Grito esta -Castiel...Y si es un perro no estoy ciego...Y como que Cataniel?No mesclez mi nombre con ese!- Dijo el chico que la acompañaba -Es muy lindo verdad?- Sonrio esta

-Da igual...Pero tiene un collar no?Alguien debe estar buscandolo- Dijo -Awwww te preocupa?- Le dijo esta -Claro que no...Solo es mi opinion...Ademas yo tambien tengo un perro- Dijo -Enserio? Podre verlo algun dia?- Sonrio bobamente -Da igual,ademas es muy grande y puede comerte,asi que estaria bien para los dos- Dijo este

-No entiendo lo que me quisiste decir pero debe ser bueno- Sonrio esta y los dos siguieron su ruta

O tal vez se le olvido que iba a salir conmigo?Me lo esperaba siempre esta perdida en su mundo...

Me levante de mi lugar y me estire tome mi celular y escribi un mensaje "Supongo que sera para la proxima" Enviar a Lynn Darcy

"Aveces no te entiendo Kennet,sea lo que sea esta bien"Respondio.

Que distraida niña llegas a ser.

* * *

**Hola,hasta aqui llega el capitulo,perdonen si es corto,pero esta vez actualizare mucho mas rapido!**

**Lo prometo!**

**Como recompensa,he pensado que en algunas semanas sera hallowen,les parece un especial para este pobre Fic?**

**Aunque solo lleve dos capitulos,todo bueno lo tiene**

**Aunque este no sea tan bueno xD**

**El proximo sera mas largo jaja**

**Comenten y matenme si quieren :c**

**I Lucy Dragneel**


End file.
